tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HambleBee/Mortal
(This is a continuation of an old blog called Honest Hearts, except from a different character's point-of-view.) (I, II - ?) The ship finally arrived at the center and the heart of the Imperial Province; the Imperial City. However, only one passenger was to be of note; A young Breton in his 20s, fresh from the northwestern province High Rock. He took a small look around in the new environment he was in, and seemed unamazed. He walked for where he was supposed to go as ordered by the officer of the shabby ship he was in, and met an Imperial in his 40s. "Ah, you have finally arrived. Welcome, initiate." The Imperial greeted with a neutral tone. "Now, we must get straight to the point, as your training is behind schedule, and your superiors will not approve of latecomers. I surely do not need to warn you that this trial will determine your resolve, as part of rooting out the weak. You will either pass these trials and become a feared individual for future generations to come, or you will die and be forgotten as your would-be peers spit at your corpse. Is that clear?" He noted. "I think I'll take the first option." The Breton said. "I admire your quick response, Initiate." The Imperial said. "Now, before we begin, I recommend you get a better blade. The one you are assigned with is the blade of lesser initiates. At the Imperial City's arena, there are free matches going on. Make an example out of others through a 3-wave match, and steal the blade of the last contender from his hands or his corpse. After you bloody your hands enough, meet me at the Imperial Palace. I will wait for you there." He instructed. "If they are not careful, I will feed them their own heads." The Breton said. "One more word of warning: There is another initiate before you arrived here in the Imperial City. His name is Gaius, and he's as the same caliber as you. He will no doubt try to destroy you when you least expect it." "Let him try. I'll destroy him." The Breton said. "With my guidance, someday, you will be able to destroy all your enemies." The Imperial said. "Once you're done with your task, see me at the Palace. Now, begone." The Imperial concluded, before he left. The Breton shrugged, and began to head for the Imperial City Arena, where he was to do his task. He looked around the Imperial City's sights and sounds, and noticed that the people lived in fear of the high elven Thalmor. "A good excuse for battle. One day." He mused to himself, before he continued for the Arena. ... After a bit, he arrived at the bloodworks. The battlemaster approached him. "Can I help you? If you're here for a match, just say the word." He said. "Do you have any opponents that I can crush? At least one opponent to have a blade, if you may." The Breton said. "Looking to vent some anger, eh? Very well. Your name?" "Emeric." The battlemaster nodded. "Very well. Go to the arena now through the Yellow Team gate. I'll send you your victims shortly." He said. The Breton nodded and went for the arena through the said entrance. The first opponent he had was a sword-and-broad user. He was fair enough, but the breton knew better than to underestimate or overestimate. As the man charged, the Breton simply ducked and stabbed the man's kneecaps, before throwing his blade at the back of the man's head. No question that this killed his opponent instantly. With the warrior suddenly dead, the Breton grabbed his blade and walked off, his expression unflinching, even in his first kill... ... Emeric went for a wash basin, and rised his face. The blood of his recent victim was washed off of his face. He was later greeted by the Battlemaster, who threw him his reward of 200 septims. "I've never seen anyone with such skill for a green fighter. You know, you oughta keep fighting and be a grand champion." The Battlemaster said. "I only came for a new blade. I hope it's thirsty, because I plan on drowning it." Emeric shrugged, before he sheathed his new blade on it's scabbard behind him and walked away. "Huh, lad's got a head as hard as a steel helmet. May get him killed or not." The Battlemaster thought to himself. As he was instructed, Emeric headed for the Imperial Palace. His instructor was already there, waiting for him. He gestured for him to follow, and so he did. As they headed into the Palace, they went for the Imperial City dungeons, where lawbreakers would spend their time to rot for breaking Imperial law, or the infamous White-Gold Concordat for violating any of it's conditions. "Now that you got a headstart, you should learn the next art of your trial, initiate. How to think and decide." The Imperial said, showing three prisoners in shackles against the wall. "I can only give you small details for each one of these prisoners. Let's get started, shall we?" The Imperial noted. "I'm dying of suspense." Emeric casually replied. "The first one, this woman, claims to be a mercenary indepenedent from the Thalmor, despite killing a high-rakning Imperial general in the open, and in front of his own platoon. We nabbed her in one of the covered roads in Nibenay Basin, and yet she maintains her innocence after rounds of torture. Now, time for you to interrogate her and give her one of three sentences: Freedom through combat, imprisonment, or death. The reins are all yours." The Imperial let Emeric take the reins. "I told you, I didn't even know that merchant was an Imperial! Why would he even dress up like a merchant anyway?!" The woman shouted. "You either want to talk to me or the Imperial interrogators, friend. I assure you that I am more lenient than the latter." Emeric warned. "...Fine. I admit that I killed the Legionnaire or whatever, but I tell you: I didn't know that my client was Thalmor or just some grumpy altmer necromancer or something. Whoever pays, I work for them." The woman said. "Hrm." Emeric began to think about what to do with the woman. If this woman was a mercenary, and managed to assassinate a trained soldier head-on in front of his Legion and escaped... "Overseer, this woman might prove useful after all. Why not send her to be conscripted?" Emeric said. "Hrm. I suppose. Fine. I'll see what my superiors will say." The Imperial Overseer nodded. "I won't work for free!" The mercenary noted, before Emeric and the Overseer moved to the second prisoner. "This Imperial soldier is Legate Lucius. Once a honored soldier of the 3rd Legion, until he made a miscalculation that cost countless lives of Imperial citizens in the outskirts of Cheydinhal." "I served the Empire faithfully for 5 years, and one mistake, they threw me out. Please. let me feel the weight of a blade again, and let me prove myself and redeem my actions through the blood of those who cost me my honor and tainted my name..!" Lucius said. ".........I don't do charity work. Feel the weight of a weapon in your throat." Emeric coldly replied. "I die a disgrace..." Lucius looked down, before Emeric began to choke the former with his telekinesis. Eventually, the latter ripped out the man's throat with raw power, throwing the insides away into a bucket. "Heh. Became useless, died useless." The Overseer smirked. "That man served a long time. You ought to show some respect." Emeric noted. The Overseer shrugged, and decided to explain the last prisoner. "The last one here is intriguing; A forger. He claims to have forged documents for the Empire to be used against the Thalmor, but the Imperial Guard noted that they caught him with forged letters to be used against the Imperial City to lower the defenses of the palace." He finished. "I never did any of those documents..! Someone set me up..!" The bosmer said, hoping that Emeric would be more merciful than the Imperial Guard. "I don't care if this man is innocent or not. Torture him enough and he'll confess." Emeric used his telekinesis to choke the prisoner for a bit, before he let go to avoid killing him. He knew that dead people can't talk real well unless necromancy was used, which was illegal in Imperial law. "It's not fair..! It's not fair..!" The bosmer said. "Silence." The Overseer backhanded the bosmer in the face. "Good work, initiate. Now, will call you once more for your next trial after I have made some arrangements. I will send my personal right hand to call you when ready." The former told Emeric. "Yes, overseer." Emeric nodded, before he decided to leave the Imperial Palace, and head for an inn. He was expected to lift his own weight, and so he did. Before he could take a rest though, he decided to spill some blood at the arena first... Category:Blog posts